RoboPain
RoboPain is a robobrain that roams the Wastes. He is responsible for many massacres that occured years, decades and even centuries ago, and is generally feared throughout the ranks of raiders, slavers and gangs, yet praised by usual wastelanders who have been lucky enough to survive an attack from the former. History RoboPain was originally a military marksman in Alaska, carrying the name of Roy (nicknamed Leeroy later in battle). He held a small outpost and a group of five men on the frontline, making sure that trucks with various army supplies would not be hit at the position. Unluckily, one day a huge platoon of Chinese men chased the group off; they did not even have time to pick up their weapons, and two of those men died. Luckily, Roy and three others survived. The Chinese assault turned out to be much bigger than expected; the American soldiers had encountered a few other squads on their way to the nearest HQ, and only Roy escaped the violent shootout. Within the next day, he reached the base, barely able to walk from the cold, hunger and fatigue. After telling the news - it turned out that the Chinese had sabotaged the radio lines and thus nobody was able to transmit the signal - he was quickly raised in rank and put to guard the station along with a thousand more. In only three hours more supplies and troops would be sent, but those three hours were far too long for the base to live through. Leeroy was a great shooter, but no match for the numbers of the Chinese. They massacred the force and destroyed the base. The fate of those not found in the pile of bodies was very clear - either they didn't make it through the freezing desert, or had been turned into nothing more than dust. However, Roy was once again lucky. In despair, he made it to the AI section of the base; and with little thought, transfered his own brain to that of a half-repaired robobrain. RoboPain made it out of the base alive, yet was counted 'missing in action' when the American forces made the Chinese run back. Nobody had seen him before the bombs fell ever again. Post-War The proximity of the Great War was very near. RoboPain did not make it to a Vault; 23rd October happened faster than he could travel. The robot only arrived at a desert, that was still glowing from the four-day rain. He saw the ancient US-Canada border outposts, all covered in dust and sand. It was unclear where he travelled after that. However, RoboPain encountered the three rivaling factions who had pulled out of their Vault when the all-clear signal echoed through the long, metal corridors. He hadn't joined any of them; besides, the younger generation was not familiar with robobrains and thought of him as an enemy. Rocks were thrown and guns were fired, but RoboPain made it out alive. He had then met the quickly growing 'gray mass'. The wastelanders, with much more experience and knowledge, quickly got to know him; unluckily, RoboPain had no voice feature, and could only draw on the sand. This was the way he communicated with people. RoboPain no longer holds his military-issued rifle; he has either lost it, or it was broken beyond repair. Travelling with a .223 long-barrel weapon, he uses his human knowledge of big-range combat to fight the scum. His nickname was given for the amount of trouble he had given to the Jackals; RoboPain still calls himself Roy. Many times he had complained about not being human anymore and if he had done the right choice the more than two centuries time back; perhaps dying in action would have been more honorable. However, RoboPain does not make these complaints public. Life of a robot RoboPain has to get more energy cells to recharge himself; this charge is enough for the next few years. He maintains his armor in more or less nice shape, sometimes asking a merchant to patch a hole or two. It is a lesson already learned that despite his robotic appearance, RoboPain is still human (due to the fact of having a human brain), and thus cannot be tricked or used as a servant. He does not trade caps-for-item or vice versa; RoboPain does various jobs to get access to different ammunition or repairing services. Due to the long life, RoboPain often enough has to improve his brain capacities. He does not like this procedure as he's afraid to lose his human sides and become a complete robot; but this hasn't occured just yet. Appearences RoboPain appears in Yakov's Fallout 4 as either companion or enemy, depending on the Runner's actions. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 10:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Robots and computers Category:Robots